The wrong road
by NightAngel2
Summary: Naruto thinks about Sasuke's choices and the way he feels now about those same choices. No Yaoi or shounenai


__

Ohayo! This time I bring you something from Naruto's P.O.V., and the way he feels about Sasuke after he left with the Sound Nins (So, there are spoilers to after chapters 170 of the Manga.)

Pairings: Sakura+Sasuke, Naruto+Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto.

****

The wrong road

*By: NightAngel*

I hate you! It's as simple as that! I hate you ... you cold-hearted bastard, you traitor ... 

I hate you because you made her cry! Don't you even care about what she thinks, how she feels. 

I gave up on her because she loved you, and you were my friend ... WERE ... because now you are no longer.

Bah! Now that I think of it, I was stupid to think that a moron like you could even consider me your friend. And, how the hell did I get the stupid idea of considering *you* a friend.

Did you see her tearstained face, her puffy eyes, her helplessness ... did you even care?

I heard she tried to stop you last night, she tried to make you change your mind ... and you completely ignored her. You squashed her feelings as if she was just a little bug standing in your way (Sorry Shino-kun), I bet you didn't even flinch when she said that she loved you, that she would leave with you if you wanted. Do you realize the sacrifice she would have made for you? She would betray her own country, just to be by your side. Do you even realize what that means?

Of course not! You're an avenger, right? Well, fuck the avenger shit! I may even understand that you hate your brother, and that you want to kill him ... but to turn your back on your country, on your village, your friends and everyone that believed in you? That's just plain bullshit, Sasuke!

I, more than anyone, understand your pain ... your need for revenge. But goddamit! If you wanted to became stronger you could, but *here*, with your friends. Not giving away your life for the achievement of more power.

Do you realize that what Orochimaru is offering ... the power he swears he can give you ... do you realize what it will take from you? Are you sure you won't regret it sooner or later.

It's like a drug! You taste it once and it makes you fell like you can achieve anything ... and then you want more, more, everytime more and it never is enough. That's what you're seeking, and what you'll get, turning to the other side ... you traitor.

You're addicted already, and only you don't realize this. The more you get, the more you want. And tell me ... do you expect to receive this so called power, by giving nothing in return? Are you insane, or do you think that all you have to do is give away your country and your loyalty? Your need for revenge has made you blind! Sooner or later you'll be asked for even greater sacrifices, and being addicted to the power, you will gratefully make those sacrifices without thinking twice. But do you realize? Do you realize that sooner or later that same power will request your life? Will you give it away? Of course you will, because you gave the wrong step at the wrong time, and by the time you have to make that sacrifice, you will have nowhere to turn ... no other choice to take.

It's like a drug! It consumes you little by little. Eating away your own freewill. 

Avenger, are you ready for the payback time? Are you ready for your last doses of power? Of course not! You moron!

I, better than anyone know hate. Not the hate I have for someone, but the hate everyone has for me. You don't know it but ... I once hated and despised everyone in this village. They made me sick! They simply ignored me and they made me fell a bad person. For years I tried to find a reason to their behavior, but soon I gave up. I hated them and I wanted nothing but to see them crushed ... begging to be spared. But that disappeared soon. I met a person who didn't ignore me ... a person who cared for me, and that alone made the hate go away. Even if I still couldn't figure out why the villagers despised me, I forgot and walked on. Soon my goals changed from destruction to creation. I realized that the best way for them to notice me and worship me, was to become great and good. I wanted to become the Hokage. That way they would no longer despise me and I would feel happy.

So, Sasuke? Why can't you do the same? Why can't you take the hard way around? Because you are taking the simple road. The one that doesn't make you sweat and sometimes loose fate. You are taking the easiest one! It may seem the exact oposite ... but it's not. You want power, and so, instead of training your ass off and fighting loyally against greater enemy's, you simply join the bad guy, who will surely give you that power in an instant. So? Aren't you taking the easiest road? The wrong road?

It might take you a little while to achieve power by the normal means. But at least they are the *best* ones. The ones that will surely repay. While right now, you want power, be it by any means possible ... the wrong road Sasuke ... the wrong road!

I'm comming to get you. You worthless piece of shit! I'll change your mind no matter what. And if I can't do that ... if I can't achieve that goal ... don't think I won't pick a kunai and slash your heart in half. Because that's exactly what I will do. If you take the wrong road ... twice!

__

Mmh! How was it? You might've noticed that I'm not that big of a Sasuke fan. Not that I don't like him, because I do ... it's just ... I don't like bad guys! But I love Sasu+Naru! Just can't write any of that sort. Not my style!

Please review!

***


End file.
